Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductors, and particularly, to a method for manufacturing on a compound glass substrate a multi-colored LED for use in a video display board.
Related Art
In a general process of manufacturing an LED video display board, the process is limited by back-end processing of general electronic processing, for example, an LED chip first needs to be packaged, and then, dual inline-pin package (DIP) or surface mount technology (SMT) assembly is performed; therefore, in the LED industry, it is unnecessary to pay attention to manufacturing of a mini chip, and therefore, LED does not have an opportunity to exploit its advantages of ultra-brightness, long service life, stable performance, and the like to the full while having an ultra-high density, and further cannot cover the application in the video display field of high-resolution mobile phone screens.